Terrible Things
by FireIsCatching14
Summary: "Now son i'm telling you this because life can do terrible things" A tragic story about Fourtris romance, until death do they part. Tobias tells his son,Ryan all about his mother,who died when he was only 1yr old, and why he should never fall in love. Plot based on song terrible thing by mayday parade. disclaimer: i don't own a thing! READ&REVIEW! :) please
1. Chapter 1-We miss her

**Author's note: **

_**Heyy people, so this is my first divergent fanfiction! Whoop! Whoop!**_

_**It is based on the song terrible things by Mayday Parade so check that out :) also this story is sad so please don't read if you don't like a non- happy ending! **_

_**Without futher a do, i give you...**_

**_Terrible Things_**

**Chapter 1- My Mother**

_We stood over her grave, like we did every year on the 12__th__ of December, the anniversary of her death. It had been 15 years since she passed away. The tears began to pour, spilling over our lids and tumbling down our cheeks onto the frosty white snow that crunched under our feet. He knelt beside her grave and sobbed into his hands, trying to hide his tear stricken face. I crouched beside him wrapping my arms tightly round him. _

_This was the only time my dad showed any emotion, when we visited her grave, other than those rare moments he was like a brick wall, hard to break. I respected him for it but also resented it. _

_I knew he loved me even if he never showed it, but sometimes it was hard to remind myself, especially those nights when he wouldn't even look at me. I am just like her he told me, stubborn, reckless, brave, sensitive, caring everything she was, everything he lost the day her heart stopped beating. _

_He had never told me how she died or anything much about her besides that she was the most beautiful women that he'd ever seen and that she loved me and him very much. But i wanted to know more! She was my mother after all..._

***A WEEK LATER***

_Silence._

_He stared at me blankly, like he was trying to determine if I actually had said those words or was he just dreaming it. Then locked his eyes back on the chopping board and continued to cut the pepper into even slices. Ignoring me. _

_"DAD!" i shouted while slamming a fist into the counter top, blood was boiling like acid through my veins. How could he just blatantly ignore me? "Answer me!" this time i didn't raise my voice, I just gave him a stone cold glare. "Why don't you talk about her?"_

_He sighed "She used to glare at me like that" he continued chopping. He looked up and met my eyes and sighed again "I don't talk about her because it hurts...every day and ...and..." A lone tear rolled down his cheek leaving a river, he quickly swiped at it, like it disgusted him "and I miss her!" he fluttered his eyes shut and breathed in slowly and back out before he resumed his cooking._

_Guilt swallowed my heart and my chest tightened, I lowered my eyes to the floor unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know her but I will never get that chance. I shouldn't" _

_"Don't be, you have a right to know about her, she was... I mean is your mother and you should know, she would have wanted that." He interrupted, then his strong arms enveloped me in a loving embrace something I hadn't experienced since I was young._

_He lend me to the couch and took another deep breathe then said "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."_

** Thanks for reading, please ****_review!_**** Next chapter is already up so read on my friends - Leigh xx**


	2. Chapter 2- We met

**Author's Note:**

_**Heyy, so your back for more, sorry the chapters are short but hopefully with them being short i can update more often :) so remember to review at the end and tell me what you thought? what do you want to happen? anything just please review next chapter will go update when i get 5 reviews**_

_**READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!**_

_**-leigh xx**_

_**DISCLAMIER!: I OWN NOTHING! ONLY PARTS OF THE PLOT... sorta... okay i really own nothing (cries)**_

**Chapter 2- We Met**

**_"Now by the time I was your age, I'd give anything, to fall in love truly was all I could think that's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams the most beautiful women that I'd ever seen..." _**

** I was just starting sophomore year and it was the first week back, you mother was new to our school she had just moved from New York and didn't really know anyone but your auntie Christina. I remember the first day I met your mother like it was yesterday... **

It was on the first Wednesday that we went back to school, I was sitting with Uncle Will and Uncle Zeke eating some dauntless cake when she walking into the hall.

She was breathe-taking. She wore only wore a slight lip balm over her full lips and a dash of eye liner across her eye lids, she wasn't one to cake herself in makeup and she didn't need to.

She wore a simple white vest top with a navy knitted cardigan, that made her eyes look like shining sapphires, over the top and stone wash skinny jeans the complimented her curvy hips. Her hair was in perfect natural blonde waves that flowed down her back and feathered bangs that framed her face.

She was stunning in every way!

She sat with Christina and Marlene about five tables away from mine, she glanced my way, i was too slow to look away. Our eyes met for the first time, I felt the electric bolt run up and down my spine sending shiver to ever nerve ending in my entire body. She then blushed a rosy pink and tucked a piece of her blonde locks behind her perky little ear then looked back at Christina.

The rest of that day went painfully slow and i didn't pay attention to anything the teachers said, I just zoned out and thought about the new girl with the golden blonde locks and enchanting blue eyes.

The bell rang for the last time, signalling the end to other school day. I headed to the library to get some book for English. I couldn't believe it; there she stood arms stretched high above her head, fishing for a heavy chemistry book.

I rushed to her side "Here, let me help you with that." Swiftly I grabbed the book and handed it to her, for a second are hands touched and I felt the same electric shiver I did in the lunch only this time it had higher voltage. Our eyes met then jumped back down to the floor, both of us blushing scarlet.

"I'm four "my voice wavered slightly with nerves as I stretched out my hand to hers "Beatrice Prior...you can call me Tris though" she shook my hand and bite the corner of her lip while she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

Damn she looked cute.

"Urm..." she stuttered "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?" she questioned her eyes still locked with mine; I just nodded unable to form words "I can't help but notice you staring at me..." My eyes darted to the floor with embarrassment. I was sure she thought I was creepy but then I felt a small warm hand touch my cheek "...urgh..." she blushed deeply at the gesture and quickly moved her hand back to her side before fiddling with a button on her cardigan.

"Sorry..." I mumbled unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"No I'm the one who's sorry and I know I shouldn't say this... but i really believe..." she stepped closer, are bodies pulling at each other like a magnet. She took my hand in hers and smiled "I can tell by your eyes that you in love with me" she fiercely bite her lip and leaned closer.

Our lips meant. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries. A tingling sensation spread through my lips, butterflies fluttered in my stomach wildly, every part of my body radiated electricity. She pulled away too quickly for my liking and once again stared at me with dazzling sea blue orbs. A light blush decorated her cheeks. Instinct took over and I pressed my lips to hers again letting the world melt around us.

When we finally pulled away for air I looked into her eyes and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"_Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things"_

**_REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! thanks guys - leigh xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note- **_

_**Sorry It is so short, My Mum's friend passed away today. She had stage 4 skin cancer :( so i'm sorry it's short!**_

_**thanks to all those who reviewed, Favorited or followed this story it means allot, 3 reviews and I will post chapter 4 :) hope you like it - FireIsCatching xx**_

**READ!REVIEW!ENJOY!**

"Wow! So for you and Mum it was really love at first sight?" He just smiled, tears glistening his eyes. "She was, is and will forever be my one true love, son"

All my life I had believed the true love and love at first sight was all a big myth, like something out of a children's fairy tale. "So what happened after that?"

She smirked as she followed my gaze to our still joined hands "aren't you going to ask me on a date first?"

I shot my eyes to hers, a cheeky grin light up her whole face making her eyes dazzle with excitement. How could I have been so rude? Like a magnet, I felt myself being pulled towards her, those eyes so mysterious, so full of wonder. Our foreheads met in the middle. I spoke barely above a whisper so only she could hear, we were in our own little bubble, the world just seemed to melt away whenever I was with her.

"Beatrice Prior, would you like to go on a date with me?" The silence was killing me, as she purposely drew out the second, tilting her head back and forth, and pondering over the question.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me" she laughed, I let out a rushed breathe I didn't realise I was holding and leaned in to kiss her when she moved her finger between our lips, slightly pushing me away. She leaned close to my ear and whispered "Oh no you don't! You will have to wait till tonight to do that. Text me" and with that she swiftly turned on her heel and disappeared.

How was I supposed to text her? I didn't have her number. Just then my phone chimed

**I'll be seeing you, how's 8? My address is in your pocket ;) – Tris 3**

What? How did she do that?

My grin stretched from ear to ear, like a big idiot as the minutes ticked down.

Shivers spread throughout my whole body as I pulled up outside her house. I was a good 5 minutes early, what should I do? I couldn't just sit there in the car like a creepy stalker, what would her parents think?

I got out the car and slowly walked up the cobbled drive, closer and closer. My hands began to sweat like crazy. Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like I hadn't ever been on a date before.

I knocked on the old wooden door with shaky hands. I took deep breathes reminding myself just to stay calm.

The door opened and there she stood, her soft blonde hair was in waves that cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her eyes defined by a simple line of black that flicked out at the corner of her eye and lush long eyelashes that curled upwards. She wore a smoky grey summer's dress that hugged her torso tightly but flowed out from her hips and just covered her knees, she had a baggy black cardigan and ballet pumps. She was breath-taking.

"th…urm….it's…..Here!" my words failing me I handed her the bunch of roses, her eyes light up as she mumbled thanks. She placed them in water and set them by the small oak table by the door.

"Shall we go then?" she smiled brightly

_**Please Review :) thanks xx**_


End file.
